Late at Night
Here’s how the camp scene goes in Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical. stopped at Neptune for the night Doraemon: Okay guys we’ll camp here in Uranus for the night. Sneech: uh…okay the campfire Sneech: I’ve got s’mores for everybody and yummy buns for Doraemon Doraemon: Oh yeah! one of the yummy buns Tammy: Hey Sue, are you going to eat your food? Sue: rolled don her cheek Tammy: Oh? Ash: She’s probably still sad about Noby. Sneech: I have a question here, Sue. Why do you love Noby and how did you have a crush on him? Sue: Alright, here’s the truth. When Noby and I first met each other we got along and we both played games and other kinds of things. When m parent told me it’s time to go home, I gave him a goodbye kiss. And I had a crush on him ever since. Serena: Wow Bonnie: Amazing Tohka: You said it. When I develop feelings for Shido, everything changed. But Origami tries to steal Shido from me! Tino: Hey! Hey! Hey! Don’t get started on that now! Origami: Shido is my boyfriend, and you’re can’t get between him and me! Shido: Come on guys, can’t you two just get along Tohka and Origami: NO!! Ash: Man, Tohka and Origami sure are fighting over Shido Tino: Yeah, I hope that the girls don’t fight over you, too. Serena: Ash, would you sit with me? Ash: Sure. May: Ash, would you sit with me? Ash: uh? Serena: HEY!! No fair! I asked him first!! May: Well Serena, I have more feelings for Ash than you do! Serena: NO YOU DON’T!!! I have more feelings for Ash than you do! May: NO, I DO!! Tino: uh, guys? May and Serena: WHAT!!! Tino: How about you both sit with Ash? Doraemon: Yeah, so you two won’t have to fight over who sits with Ash! Same goes for you, Tohka and Origami! Try to get along with each other and do not fight over Shido! May, Serena, Tohka, and Origami: Fine!! Tino: Man! This girls sure are in love with Ash and Shido. Doraemon: You got the right. Tino: Well… a bite of his s’more besides they do have feelings for them. Doraemon: a bite of his yummy bun I guess you’re right, Tino. Alex: Yummy Misty: Well Sue, I didn’t realize that you have a lot of feeling for Noby. Sue: I know. When I said I hate him when he makes me mad, I didn’t mean it. I couldn’t stay mad at him because how much I love him. Brock: I see. So you have extremely huge crush on Noby that you kept it secret from him? Sue: yes. Littlefoot: Hey Sneech, you got any treestars? Cera: Yeah, we’re starving! Sneech: In the matter of fact I do. And I have pizza, hamburgers and fries for Tino and his girlfriend. Tino: Thanks, Sneech Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, thank you. Sneech: No mention it. Evelyn: I bet they tastes good. Todd: I know. Myron: The class president should taste the food. Tino: a bite of his burger Wow! This really tastes good. Sunset Shimmer: Tino I’m glad you liked it, Tino. Sue: sighs Noby…I wish you were here. Jonathan: Well, time to turn in. Petrie: yawns He right. Me puffed Rick O’Connell: Well, it’s time to get some sleep. Doraemon: yawns Well…you’re right O’Connell maybe we should get some sleep till we find Noby in the morning. Alex: So tired Todd: Me too… yawns Big G: out the fire That’s the right time to sleep. Sunset Shimmer: her hand on Tino’s shoulder I’ll sleep with you Tino. Tino: blushing Okay…that’s fine with me/ the entrance of his tent Ladies first. Sunset Shimmer: Oh Tino. You’re too kind. inside the tent Tohka: Shido! Shido I want to sleep with you! Shido: Okay. and Tohka went inside their tent Maurecia: Mind if I sleep with you Todd? Todd: um…okay Maurecia: Todd Oh Todd, you’re too kind. May: Ash. Ash’s hands Can I sleep with you? Ash: Okay Serena: WHAT!!! I was going to ask him first!! May: Well to bad Serena, I asked first. Serena: Why you……never mind! Sue’s tent, she couldn’t sleep Sue: Noby…I’m so sorry I’d broke your heart. Serena: in Hey Sue, aren’t you supposed to be sleeping? Sue: tear rolled down her cheek Noby…I…I love you. Serena: It’s going to be okay, Sue. You’ll see. Sue: How! Noby’s my best friend! I don’t want to lose him! Serena: Let me tell you something Sue. I had a crush on Ash, same as you have a crush on Noby. But you kept it secret from Noby, just like I did. Ash and I first met at Professor Oak’s Pokémon camp, when we’re little. I was alone, when a wild Poliwag jumped out of the bushes and scares me, causing me to fall and hurt my knee. I gotten so scared that I cried for my mother. But then, Ash came out of the bushes while looking for Poliwag and found me injured. He bandaged up my wound and help me find a way back to the campsite. Now I had developed feelings for Ash after they he helped me and had been a close friend with him ever since. Sue: Wow, I guess you and I are the same person. Serena: That’s right Sue: Good night, Serena. Serena: Good night, Sue. and Serena fell to sleep Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts